Of Words and Worlds
by LavenderMoonRose
Summary: The paradox theory states that there are different universes where many different things may happen, what can we predict happening to our favorite characters? A series of prompts chosen by YOU, the reader! #7) The twist of fate that changes the series as we know it.
1. Stone Cold and Sunny

_****Just trying out a series prompts- if people enjoy it, I may or may not continue this… Anyway- ENJOY! ****_

* * *

 _Summary: She was the cold hearted Princess, who dared not trusting a soul. He was the ever-cheerful Prince who made it his duty to make her see the world as the magical place it truly could be._

* * *

Princess Sabrina was the stone cold ruler of the Everafters. Everything about her shouted authority, and radiated a 'no-nonsense' aura.

One couldn't really blame her- after all, she had a heavy burden to lift over her shoulders. At the age of just eleven the King and Queen, her parents, Henry and Veronica Grimm had vanished. Poof. Without any trace to where they had been snatched away from. All that had remained was a bloody hand print.

She was left alone with just her younger sister Daphne, the only lifeline left to her lost family.

A year went by, the broken princess dutifully carried on with her studies; after all she would not let her people suffer as well.

She would make sure that the kingdom would still thrive, even without their beloved King and Queen, all the while juggling the responsibilities of the older sister. Was Daphne okay? Did she need anything? Is she doing well with her lessons? Does she feel lonely? What would she want to make her feel better?

Sabrina had truly loved her sister.

And then, there was a short year of happiness after that, for the girls' grandmother- Relda Grimm had made it her absolute priority to give her granddaughters a childhood before it was all gone. In that year, Relda introduced them to Magic, a skill both Sabrina and Daphne excelled in.

It was a happy time, filled with laughter and family moments.

Then came the fated day the castle had gone under attack- Sabrina's first battle. While she, her sister, and grandmother had been ushered by the guards, she caught a glimpse of the gore and bloodbath that was becoming of her home.

Yelling at the guard to keep her sister and grandmother safe, she rushed into the battle, grabbing a stray sword, and like instinct she rushed into the fight, helping defend her home with grace, commanding the troops with such authority, they listened.

After the rebels had backed off and retreated, she went to the panic room to be greeted by a sight so horrible it would bring nightmares to even the strongest of men. The room completely covered in red splotches (Whether it be blood or something other) and the mangled up remains of two bodies, who were concluded to be the youngest princess and their grandmother.

After that she went into a state of grief.

She had finally lost everyone. As if her sister and dear Relda had taken all of her remaining happiness, she seemed to have lost the ability to smile or even show any happy emotions.

She didn't laugh. She didn't even cry. Here was the shell of a girl who had lost everything.

And so we come to present day….

Princess Sabrina strode through the halls with a blank expression on her face. Her icy blue eyes betrayed no emotion as she nodded to the staff on her way to the throne room.

She reached the grand double doors that opened up to an even grander room. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the marble floor gleamed and shined to perfection; and at the end of the room across from the doors, sat two thrones, high upon an elevated pedestal.

She seated herself upon one of the two thrones, sitting stiffly and seriously.

A table was brought out for her court to discuss a recently controversial topic among her people- Marriage.

The sole heir left of the Grimm bloodline was of age, and an alliance with a neighboring kingdom wouldn't hurt, for a war was predicted to break out in a year or so. The Scarlet Hand- a group of rebels responsible for the death of nearly every other Royal in the Grimm line.

As the people of the court slowly began to file in, the princess's most trusted adviser, 'Mirror', spoke up speaking from his mirror. (And let it be known, not even Mirror himself knew of his true name, so they simply called him Mirror.)

"It has come to my attention, princess, that Prince Robin, of the Fae people is actually the same age as you right now. The Fae are a formidable foe- and an alliance with them might do the kingdom some good in the long run."

Mirror spoke with such confidence that the rest of the council nodded their heads in agreement easily. The Princess however was not amused.

"I disagree Mirror, after all; I would be better off leading on my own. An alliance wouldn't hurt- a treaty can be made. I am in no rush to find a suitor just for the sake of a war after all." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her oldest friend with an unamused look.

To her surprise, it was Sir Charming (He was once a prince- but he had 'willingly' set aside his title to have a seat in the council), one of her Generals who spoke up, "Yes, your majesty, however, King Oberon and Queen Titania will agree to nothing else- you know how they have wanted to step down for quite some time now." He gave her a pointed look.

Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead chose to remain in an emotionless state- usually it freaks the council out and they agree to her plan instead, being a princess who wasn't a queen yet meant she still had little to know power without her council all agreeing.

She gave another suggestion instead, as she did not want to get engaged to some foolish Prince of the Fae.

"How about we take over then? They'll gladly step down as you said; King Oberon and Queen Titania want to step down. Why not avoid this topic altogether and demand they give us their kingdom?"

Sir Charming's face grew red as he shot up from his seat, "Princess! You know they will not forfeit their crown to another Kingdom's rein! Everyone knows their obsessed with power! They would rather still live in luxury and power as elder rulers who would still have influence over their son- we haven't any other choice! Put your people first! You must do this for the sake of this Kingdom!" He all but shouted (He didn't need to shout; the room would turn even but a small whisper into a loud shout).

As Sabrina's hearing went back to a normal level, she saw that the council had voted already. Not a single person on her side.

Accepting that this was the one time they will ever win out an argument- she took in a sharp breath and exhaled.

Mirror worriedly looked at her and yet cleared his throat nonetheless,

"We shall arrange your meeting for next week."

* * *

Sabrina was impatiently waiting in the Palace gardens; a place that had surprisingly only gotten even more majestic as she aged. She gazed at a rose bush the velvety petals protected by thorns.

She supposed she was somewhat like a rose, protecting herself from the world like a thorn on a rose- no one dared get too close lest they get pricked.

A single tear was shed, no one will ever be able to get close- they all end up dying.

Hearing a rustle by the entrance, she quickly brushed the tear away, gaining her composure once again.

Turning around she was greeted by the presence of the entire Faerie Royal Family. She had foolishly assumed it was only their sun- now she had no choice but to be polite.

Forcing a smile on her face, she went to greet them.

"Your Majesties." She lightly curtsied "What a pleasure it is to meet you." The queen raised an eyebrow and haughtily looked at her, whilst the King nodded and bowed, "As well for us Princess". The king coughed and looked at his sons.

The younger one, Prince Mustardseed stepped up to bow. And speak of the devil; Prince Robin did nothing. He just stood there without a care.

With a blank face, she cleared her throat, "May I show you around?"

* * *

A little while later, they arrived at the throne room.

"This is the throne room, and that concludes the tour." She raised her eyebrows, expecting a response.

When she didn't get a reply, she turned around and began walking to walk out the door, "I will summon a maid to escort you to your chambers. If you need anything, feel free to ask anyone in the castle; they should be happy to help."

Just like that, she was on the other side of the door.

Sighing, she began to make her way to the door. A part of her was hoping to catch even a glimpse of what the crown Prince would be like; but the person in question just walked quietly with an uninterested look on his face.

As she rounded the corner, the said Prince popped out of nowhere,

"So-" he said with a childish grin "I can't help but notice that my room isn't as big as I wanted it to be, and that there isn't a throne up there for me in the throne room."

He tutted, "If I'm supposed to be the future king, I deserve a throne don't you think?" he cocked his head to the side.

Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, Sabrina turned to face him.

"You are a guest here in my kingdom. The only place you'll be king is in your own. I have no plans to actually marry you, and let it be known that I can perfectly rule on my own. I will do everything in my power to prevent this engagement." She huffed and walked away with looking back.

Meanwhile the prince just looked on as she walked away. He couldn't help but notice how she didn't even show any emotion even when it was clear she was irritated. This was going to be interesting. Turning in the opposite direction he nodded to himself. There was a certain Princess who needed to live a little. And besides, no one rejected the crown prince of the Fae.

* * *

 ** _** So yeah, there we go. That's my submission for this prompt. If you want me to continue this, I'll need reviews (What's the point of continuing if no one wants to read your work?). Think you can do that? I challenge you :) Bye~! **_**

 ** _Credits:_**

 ** _My awesome Beta-Reader, WelcomeToTheAnimeParade_**

 **P.S. Submit prompt Ideas.. ^-^ it's fun to fulfill requests!**


	2. I'm a lawyer, not a teacher!

_****So… yeah; I was hoping more of you would leave requests, but I'm happy that someone did anyway. Don't forget to leave a request! I can't continue without a request… anyway, one to the chapter! Any mistakes will be fixed later, so please try to ignore them? ^-^****_

 _Summary:" I smell trouble" "Nah, I think it's just my sweat" –From qwerty11asdfg (A/N: Thanks ^-^)_

* * *

Sabrina Grimm needed to get away for a moment. However, that was impossible as she was in an inescapable deathtrap that would hunt her down and bring her back if she tried to leave.

Otherwise known as school.

The other kids were just obnoxious today; did they form like a meeting to annoy the crap out of her today? Did Puck put them up to it? Staring straight ahead, she avoided focusing on the disaster in front of her desk.

It was then that her pencil snapped, ouch. A splinter. No surprise there.

"Mrs. Grimm? Are you okay?" asked one of the students whose names she didn't quite catch.

Shaking out of her daze, she looked at the student in question- the little girl looked like Bella, probably her daughter Sabrina assumed. "Yes?" She questioned getting a band aid to wrap around her finger.

"What would you like…err-""Katherine" "-Katherine? Anything I can help you with?" Sabrina winced; she was quite a horrible teacher. In her defense, she was a Lawyer. Lawyers don't teach children, it was like telling Daphne to sit in a boring cubicle and file paperwork all day, it just didn't happen.

It was actually because of Daphne that she was in this mess.

You see, Daphne was a teacher in this boring old building and Sabrina had been asked to fill in for the week… along with a bunch of other Everafters. You can imagine how things might turn out. Apparently, there was an incident with the cafeteria food and now most of the teachers were out cold, including her little sister.

Looking back at Katherine, who had slumped back to her desk without saying anything, the blonde let out a little sigh; I mean, can you blame her? Sabrina was never really good with kids anyway.

The bell rang, signaling her leave and the students to file out. To her relief it was Snow who would be teaching the next class, queue her break. Packing up her things, she noticed the room was empty.

As she tried to find her way out of the building, she stumbled across the Gymnasium, and slightly opened it. Peering in, she saw her earlier class running laps around the Gym.

"HEY! YOU SLOWPOKES! I'M PRETTY SURE A BABY CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU LOT!" yelled a voice which was followed by a very loud whistle. Geez, someone was too into his job. Coming into the room and quietly closing the door, she stood by the bleachers- watching her poor students desperately try and run faster.

"HEY YOU! WHY ARE YOU BY THE BLEACHERS? SHOULDN'T YOU BE RUNN-oh, hey Stinkpot. It's just you."

Sabrina gave him a blank look as he came up to her, he was smelly. Like, dung beetle smelly; as he came closer, she pinched her nose closed.

"Idiot- why are you sweaty? If I recall, you're only the gym teacher, so you shouldn't smell this bad!" She narrowed her eyes.

It was Puck who looked a bit sheepish and he explained as he scratched his neck.

"Didn't get a chance to shower this morning, heheh… I overslept."

Realization dawned on him.

"HEY! You didn't wake me up! Talk about setting me up for failure." And his mood had apparently soured just like any poor soul who's never been around him and his non-showering habits before.

"I know you'd 'forget to shower' anyway, so I left early. Besides, since when did you care about that kind of stuff? If I recall, when we were kids you hated the thought of cleanliness." she rolled her eyes. Puck only shrugged "You're right. It actually helps though- gets the little monsters to run fast." He cackled maniacally before coughing. Sabrina flicked his forehead, and before she could retort, one of the fifth graders he was teaching came up to them.

Seriously weren't these kids supposed to be avoiding Puck? She sure wished she could at the moment.

The student shyly looked at the floor, was that Katherine? Behind her where some students were sneaking glances and giggling.

"Are you two… and item?" but ran away before they could respond and coincidentally, the bell rang for the class to be over. Sabrina and Puck only looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

The group of kids left the room laughing and giggling.

Sabrina looked back to puck, "Do they even know?"

Puck shook his head, a sign of no.

"Well, you do have a different surname, so I guess they don't really know we're married-" he carried on "Or it could be that they think I'm too out of your league!" He smugly smirked.

Sabrina shoved him,

"No you idiot, it was the first one!"

Rolling her eyes, realization dawned on her.

"Oh, you're planning something!" she face palmed. Puck ran out of the room, "You bet Grimm! See you at Lunch!"

Blech, It was still smelly. As she began to walk out, she froze

WAIT. Hadn't the bell only rung a, mere ten minutes ago? Why had it rung again? Crap, apparently Puck had already planned something before coming, he doesn't oversleep!

This would be a long week.

* * *

 _ **** So what did you all think? I hope it was enjoyable to read. For those of you who actually read the AN, I challenge you to type your favorite character from the series in the reviews, It's a test to see how many people** actually **read these things. Can you all do it? ^-^? **** _

_Leave a review!_


	3. Two New Additions

****This is a short one, but I think I might be coming down with a case of writer's block, so I'll stick to as much as I can come up with, but hey, for those of you who enjoy my stories, that means more prompts for the price of one!****

 _ **This one's been requested by Coolofthecool, and I'll let you all find out what it's about when you read it, (^-^)/**_

* * *

Daphne hadn't thought about the frustration she'd have giving birth to a baby- nonetheless twins, but right now, she wants to just skip this whole 'labor' thing anyway.

 _So not gravy_.

Sure she _may_ have gotten ahead of things when she first heard she was having twins, she skipped straight to the adorable preschool years where she would dress them, and play with them, and… she was getting ahead of herself again.

She despised the morning sickness, and the cramps were just a pain (No pun intended), don't even get her started on the mood swings, it was hard staying cheerful recently. The only thing she didn't have a problem with were the food cravings, for she ate weird stuff all the time according to Sabrina.

It was actually scary; she'd be mostly alone for this one, she can't kill her husband because he's already _dead_. Here come the mood swings, she was suddenly very upset.

He joined the military, she had married a non-everafter (and after everyone had thought _Sabrina_ would be the one to marry someone normal). He was missing in action, at least that's what they had said. But Daphne held on to the hope that he was still alive. She shed a few tears and looked over to Sabrina who was sitting nearby.

Sadness changed to slight happiness, her sister had taken time off of work to make sure Daphne could handle the newborns. Sabrina was practically an expert, she had Allison, Emma, and she dealt with Puck too.

If she could smile she would have, but a burst of pain swept through her and everything faded to black.

* * *

When she woke up again, she was met with the concerned eyes of not only her sister, but her nieces too. She didn't have enough focus to understand what they were saying and was just happy that it was all over.

The doctor entered the room and two nurses brought out the two newest members of the Grimm family. Holding them, she felt as though this was the happiest moment of her life and could do nothing but smile; a boy and a girl "Relda and Henry Grimm, welcome to the world" she whispered softly.

* * *

 **** Don't know much about giving birth, so I skimmed a little of that, hope you all enjoyed! Sorry about the shortness, leave a request so that I may continue the paradox theory! ****


	4. Unamusement Park

_****Hope you enjoy! (^-^)/ ****_

* * *

The carnival was a very cool place, very gravy if you ask Daphne.

Only, this wasn't a carnival. This stuff was pure nightmare fuel; an abandoned amusement park. Unlike its name, it wasn't amusing. Not at all. Of course, you'd have to take into account all of the creepy clown cardboard cutouts and the cobweb covered booths- but then you come across a jar of spiders and floating eyeballs inside jars and it'd just escalate from there...

It was Puck's idea to bring them on 'a cool investigation thing like in the movies', well, that's what he told them all; but the look on his face when Sabrina had suggested not to because of her, proved to her that maybe Puck was pulling some tricks from the movies again.

Seriously, if she didn't want him to be her brother-in-law, she'd slap him across the face a few times to make sure he was sane. _Sabrina_ being afraid of an amusement park? She didn't work that way.

Of course they ended up going anyway, because their mom had made Sabrina go as a 'bonding moment' with her dearest sister. Daphne held back a snort just thinking about it, veronica had the craziest ideas sometimes….

Coming out from her thoughts, she glanced at Sabrina, who was in no way scared, and then at puck who was sweating and smiling in an uneasy way looking at all the weird stuff.

 _Who knew_ that the trickster king could ever be this afraid of an abandoned amusement park? Well… she was scared too, but that was beside the point. Suddenly Sabrina stopped. Her sister crouched down and picked something off the floor.

"What is it?" Daphne found herself asking. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at what her sister was holding.

A bloody knife.

Sabrina touched the blood, "Still warm-"she murmured in shock "-who could it have been?" she looked over at Puck and Daphne who had both frozen in fear.

Daphne stared incredulously at her sister- how in the world did she stay so calm? Sabrina urged them to come forward and they began walking again. Maybe that was just a prop Puck had set up? Of course, he looked just as scared as she was; as good as her sister was at concealing her fears- puck was horrible.

And then the rides started. An eerie music filled the whole surrounding area,

 _Beep bop beep beep bop beep, bop bop bop beep bop beep beep bop beep beep~~~!_

Your average carnival music just slowed down to sound like a horror movie. She squeezed Sabrina's hand and closed her eyes.

"Puck! What did you do?!" her sister yelled at the fairy- who was covering his own eyes. "I didn't do anything!" yelled back his indignant voice.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard and then a yelp. When the two sisters looked back, puck was running off towards the exit.

"That is so not gravy" Daphne shook her head at the boy's antics, and then at her sister, "If you two are going to get married one day, he can't be scared so easily; you'll scare him away!" she smiled innocently.

Sabrina only sighed, a second shout was heard- this time, a bit less scared and more of 'I'm-in-pain'

"You can come out now Mustardseed, he's gone" Her sister called out to one of the booths. Sure enough, the younger Fae prince walked out of the booth. "Finally- I was wondering when my dearest brother would crack" He broke into a knowing grin.

It seemed Daphne was the only one confused; sure leave the 'little kid' out of it. "B-b-but… What do you mean? You two planned this?" she pouted, "Without me?" Surprisingly it was Sabrina who answered- the older girl gave a chuckle "You see, dear sister mine, I needed to get back at him for all his pranks- abandoned amusement park nearby? It was just too perfect!" she cackled.

Her accomplice must have noticed her lost expression- "I 'slipped' the idea of going to the amusement park, I supposed brother has a bit too much pride..." he tilted his head to the direction Puck had left. Daphne wouldn't hear any of it though; they hadn't included _her_ after all…

"Daphne, we all know you can't keep much of a secret. Come on, let's go get the fairy boy-"Mustardseed gave a grunt of disagreement "-not _you_ for Grimm's sake! I meant Puck!"

The sky darkened.

"Let's go home and get some cookies!" looked at Sabrina taking the excuse to finally leave, the amusement park was still creeping the rainbows out of her…

The three went home to a suspicious Puck who looked like he was planning something. Things would be quite interesting the coming morning…

* * *

 _ **** Not sure if it's good, but I have you readers to tell me that, so fire away, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest anyway…**_

 _ **Thanks to Amy Grimm for suggesting the prompt! ****_


	5. With Moonlight as My Witness (Arc 1)

**One of my earlier ideas- back when Frozen had first come out…**

 _Sabrina looked at the contents in her bag, a toothbrush, comb, a few pairs of clothing, some cash to get her going, and her journal. Sighing, she placed a final item in the bag. You could catch a glimpse of what it beheld, a picture of an old lady, a young girl with pigtails, a thin and tall man with graying hair, a mischievous boy with a crooked grin, a red cloaked girl, and herself in the center. It was a framed photo of the whole 'Grimm Household' minus her parents of course; but they were sleeping in the background._

 _Zipping up the pack, she pulled on a coat, and slung the bag over her shoulder. She snuck out of the house silently in the middle of the night, like a ghost, fading away from the scene._

 _Well, almost. As she was just about to leave the threshold, she looked back. Clutching a small scrap of paper, she held it up to the moonlight._

 _Slowly, she began to recite._

' _Mit dem Mondlitcht wie mein Zeuge, und meine Tranen diesen Zauber binden, stellen die Mitglieder im inneren des Hauses vergessen Sie mich, denn jetzt, und die kemmenden jahre'_

 _Two twin tears were shed, and they sparkled in the moonlight._

 _This was it._

 _She would leave today… and what?_

 _An answer she couldn't come up with, she just knew that if she'd left, things would be better for everyone else._

 _Turning abruptly from her grandmother's house, a girl in a cloak could be seen running away as a silent sob echoed in the night._

 **So…yeah! This is a multi-part prompt. Just thought it would be better this way. I'm sorry, this wasn't taken from you amazing reviewers, but more of one of my friends, who had asked for 'something old, turned new'. And I came up with this, one of my very first ideas, re-imagined! Hope you like it… (P.S. Uncle Jake hasn't appeared in this universe yet, even though Red is there...) Please, if you use my work, just give me credit, and PM me.**


	6. The One Where Things Were Different

_****Hope you enjoy! (^-^)/ ****_

* * *

"She would gladly play the villain in her life if it made her sister happy."

 _It was a silent night._

 _The kind of nights where it was chilly, and dull. However, today was no ordinary night._

 _Police sirens blared and sounded yelling as though things weren't as grave. The stillness of the area only succeeded in increasing the volume._

 _Two little girls were herded out of an apartment building, one a fearful and sobbing mess, and the other- too little to understand._

 _Tonight two people were abducted from their homes, leaving behind only a bloody red hand print._

 _Henry and Veronica Grimm had just left their two daughters in parting… without so much of a chance to say goodbye._

 **Two years later**

Now ages 13 and 7 respectively, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm were being sent to their 'Grandmother's' house.

Sabina, the once weak-minded mess of a girl had become a bitter and cold person; the years at the orphanage only worsened her broken state.

Daphne? The little seven-year-old was ever the optimist. Daphne was the only one who made Sabrina smile, how rare that would occur. The little girl was a lifeline to the remaining happiness in their lives. Sure, they had their quarrels and Sabrina and Daphne could never quite get along, but they were still sisters. Sisters that had to stick together.

It was hard to do that though. Their social worker made it her duty to put them in different households no matter what. In fact, the only times they were together were when they had to be relocated again. Their rare meetings made them miss each other more.

Sabrina had promised to herself that that would all change, and soon.

The train stopped, and their car lurched forward. They had arrived at their destination.

As Sabrina unloaded their cargo, Daphne was jumping up and down in a very enthusiastic welcome to the new town. It wasn't until the crowd had cleared though, that they identified their 'grandmother'. She was holding up a sign with their names on it and next to her was an old man who looked to be just holding up at the seams.

The lady who claimed to be their grandmother though, she was a whole different category. You could clearly see the age in her face, but she wore colorful clothing and donned the brightest smile that Sabrina could do nothing but slightly smile in response.

The old woman or Granny as she preferred them calling her owned a very beat up car. It seemed to be running on it's very last years, and when Sabrina tried to buckle up, the belt broke.

So this lady wasn't very rich. As long as Daphne could live a happy life here, Sabrina could sacrifice a few things. The car ride was a bumpy one, and it made the blond question whether or not granny had a license to drive, she kept her mouth shut for fear of offending the lady.

When they actually arrived, the house (though she didn't admit it) looked lovely. It was childish looking, and yet everything just seemed so _right_. Daphne seemed to agree though, as she was jumping up and down in excitement. The two sisters had a bit of a… different way of reacting to things.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of green and a few glowing dots. When turning her head, she only saw a few fireflies. _Huh_.

A few hours later found the girls in one of the rooms in the house. Sabrina was staring out at the window at the fire flies, they were still there. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier, when they had gotten their first glimpses of the house. She had to observe the floorboards in case of creaks. There were books everywhere too; she'd have to make sure she didn't trip on one of them.

This house seemed to be able to treat the girls well, well enough for at least one of them. The food was a bit odd, but Daphne seemed to enjoy it more than Sabrina did. The old lady couldn't be capable of poisoning a little girl, old ladies don't do that. Sabrina looked out the window one last time. The fireflies were getting closer to her.

She jumped off the bed, and silently packed her belongings. Neatly doing the bed, she tip toed out of the house.

It couldn't hurt to walk to the nearest the train station, especially since it was a nice night. The fireflies were at the window by now, but two or three were heading her way. She shrugged off the feeling of being watched and continued down the road.

* * *

 ****Thanks for reading!** (I do not own The Sisters Grimm)**

 **This is also a multi-part idea... not a big story, but a shortened AU**

 **I'll update the other multi-chapters depending on the times, but for now- it's just random stories at random time!**

 **I haven't done a reviewer suggestion in a while, so comment or PM a prompt! It means more than you know ^-^**

 **Question:What do you think MB will change in the tenth anniversary edition books? And for those of you guest reviewers, it's easier to address you if you leave a name!**

 **Thank you to, (My Beta Reader, WelcomeToTheAnimeParade)**

 **and my readers;**

 **LALALALALALALALA**

 **Pixie Tricks**

 **Amy Grimm**

 **CoolOfTheCool**

 **OakeX**

 **Guest(s)**

.128

 **rmrulz**

 **Incognito**

 **NicetyL**

 _(and my very first reviewer)_ **Annie Carter**


	7. The One Where Things Went Wrong

**Hi guys! I'm back! Spent the past few years as a reader to maybe improve my writing a bit, but we'll see :)**

 **btw, this is in Sabrina's P.O.V. if you wanted to know.**

 _She would gladly play the villain if it meant making her sister smile_ cont.

~ **Swoop** ~

Two years is a really long time for someone to go away

There are many things that render this statement irrelevant in my case: Point one, I never went back. Point two, I never intend to go back.

Sometimes I still think about it though, about what would have happened if I had stayed with my sister Daphne at that crazy old lady's house (which, thinking about it now, wasn't of my smarter decisions) and endured the torture for the sake of the then seven-year-old's happiness. I could have done so many things differently since then, I can do so many things differently now. I could take the train in the other direction and go back to Ferryport Landing, I could use up this month's allowance to send over a gift to Daphne for the holidays. I could figure out the old lady's phone number and give Daphne a call. I could, I could, I could. But I don't.

As much as every part of me loathes my selfish decision making, and as much as I know that I don't deserve the life I have, I don't do a single thing to counteract my choices. It's not like my sister will even want to be associated with me, the girl who abandoned her.

Two years ago, after I ran away from yet another home promised to me by social services, I landed myself in a town not far from Ferryport Landing- Mayfair. It was there in Mayfair that I managed to convince the owners of a bookstore to hire me. I didn't need much, just enough for food (shelter could really be found easily if I tried hard enough; I'm a resourceful girl) of which's remaining money would go towards savings that would ultimately land me with better clothing. The only problem with that plan was that the owners of the bookstore ended up adopting me.

Weird huh? I never planned it. In fact, I didn't even want it at first. I was Sabrina Grimm, no one could nor would take that away from me. However, eventually, the thought of having a semblance of a family was very enticing. And so, after a long complicated story of sorting out the mess I'd made by running away and almost being sent back to the system (without my sister this time), I had a new family. I didn't even think about Daphne. Terrible, isn't it? But that's the thing, I couldn't stop it. I was a broken thirteen-year-old girl who had given up the last of her family in order to make her life better. A part of me didn't want to stop it.

However, this story isn't about my adventures in abandoning my kid sister, it's supposed to be about how I ended up in this mess.

I, Sabrina Grimm (as much as I wanted to change my name, I didn't) had taken the wrong train.

How could I do that? I was literally in front of the correct doors earlier, and the officer came to check my ticket too! How the heck did this happen? I don't want to call Jane and George to worry them because I have to prove to them that I'm capable on my own. They know what I've been through, they know what I've faced when I was in the foster care system, so doubting me is really ridiculous. Right now, I'm supposed to be at a Research Camp, for the law program in my school, where they expect me to stay for the next couple weeks. If I don't want my membership to be revoked from the program, the best thing to do right now would be to call an adult.

Maybe walking to the nearest shop would give me a means to call the camp in order to arrange for the correct ticket. Thankfully, I was smart enough to pack a rolling suitcase, and so lugging my baggage around the small station wasn't a difficult task.

A funny thing I should probably consider right now: This station is almost completely deserted, the morning sun doing nothing to make the area look lively. The only human being alive here seems to be the old man selling tickets, and even he looked ready to fade and flicker away any second now. Kinda creepy, and I realize that I should get out of here as soon as I can.

The town itself is just as empty as the station was. My suitcase rolls on the sidewalk behind me, making a slight hissing noise due to the friction. As I pass shops and other buildings, everything looks run down and out of commission, like they had been left unattended for years. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the whole square looked like a war had taken place. I must have been walking for a while because my feet felt sore, I was really tired and I was hearing noises to boot; a nice bench would really be appreciated right now...

Wait.

Was I imagining things?

I paused in my walking and almost lost my balance (thank God for stabilizing suitcases) because of my weary legs. Everything was quiet again, save for the occasional chirp of birds.

Birds. That's what the noises were, I heard the rustling of birds in their trees. I'm not going crazy. Definitely not. I waited a minute and nothing happened.

However, the second I started moving again, the rustling appeared again, this time in the form of footsteps. That was too odd to be a coincidence. Without looking back, I began to run. It was a little tricky, especially considering the fact that my suitcase was not meant to travel at a pace faster than 3.1 miles per hour, but I managed to go fast enough to hopefully shake whoever was following me off of my trail. I stopped at the woods, quickly throwing my bags behind a large bush, and hiding behind a thick tree myself. I didn't hear anything.

Catching my breath from my unplanned run, a cold shiver went down my spine. I am in the woods. On the run from some person who was probably trying to help a lost looking girl, someone who probably could have helped me get home. I'm in the woods. In an area where something else could kill me! Heck, this place looks like it could go on forever: I'm not in the woods, I'm in a freaking forest. Forests have bears. Forests also have crazy serial killers who are on the run from the police. Could I be more idiotic? Honestly, it's as if years of being the queen of the sneaks amounted to nothing.

My breath stabilized, though the cold feeling remained. I look around my (possibly deadly) surroundings, hoping to figure out a way out that wouldn't result in the death of a certain Sabrina Grimm. The leaves in the treetops prevented most of the sunlight from shining down on me, instead, having small streams of light protruding from random areas where there were holes or thinner leaves. There was a little breeze, not potent enough to rustle my hair, but enough the slightly cool the air.

I looked around the tree, and tried to listen for footsteps in case someone was coming back however gave up, and went to uncover my things from the bush. It would be pointless to wait around for my (possible) doom anyway. In my haste to run, I conveniently didn't keep track of my path, and so I picked a direction to walk in and hoped that I'd reach the edge of the forest soon enough.

After the cool morning faded away and the sun seemed to be nearing the center of the sky, I decided to take another break and gather my bearings before I get myself even more lost (if it was possible). Did I pack any water? The last time I'd eaten something was on the train, a breakfast sandwich that George had given me before I left ("Who knows what weird food they'll feed you at that camp" he'd teased).

As I reached into a bag to look for a bottle of water, there was a loud crunch as a twig broke, followed by a curse, behind me.

I snapped to attention, thirst, and traces of fatigue diminishing at the sign of danger.

There, leaning on a tree, was a person, wearing a smirk on their face as they reached for something to the side- is that a sword?

Holy crap.

"What's up, peasant?"

 **~Swoop~**

 **A.N.** **So if you guys wanted to know, a part of me didn't want to write anymore. I was dissatisfied with my work, because nothing I wrote ever seemed to be well written. I don't know if my writing has improved or not, but I'm a little more confident with my writing. The one thing that keeps me going is the hope that you guys even slightly enjoy reading. Please let me know what you guys think by leaving reviews. I'll take constructive criticism as gracefully as I can, and I look forward to those of you who respond with anything at all- so guests and silent readers: please review?**

 **And thank YOU, reader, who is taking the time to read this author's note. I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter.**

 **'Till next time,**

 **Rose**


End file.
